General Leopold Schwarz
General Leopold Schwarz of the Imperial Trust Guard Age: 803, rejuved to 103 M: 15+22 (24)=37 (39)(+92 martial bonus, +114 when commanding armour)''- General Schwarz is a great command of massive experience. He can lead almost any land force in any circumstances to great effect, though he will always prefer the armour forces they he grew up in''. I: 13+9=22- General Schwarz is an expert at covert tactics, and has been known to apply these skills to more political uses when necessary. A: 10+12=22- His many decades as a General of the Imperial Guard, a position as much administrative as military have developed General Schwarz's administrative skills enough that he can easily manage the military of a single system. L: 8+9=17- While not very well educated General Schwarz's long eventful life has given him a wide range of knowledge, some it is rather obscure but most useless. P: 14+6=20- General Schwarz has a strong faith in the God-Emperor, which has guided him though his long and often difficult life. D: 14+4=18 -''General Schwarz is a blunt speaking soldier who came up though the ranks and it shows, despite the fact that he was forced to develop a level of diplomatic skills after becoming a senior officer.'' C: 12+30=42 (+755 combat bonus)-''General Schwarz is one of the most deadly humans on Avernus, able to fight even superhuman foes such as Astartes Heroes with a good chance of success due t the sheer skill and precision that he wields his baled with.'' (79/7+2=13) General (+4M, +1A, +2C -1D, -1I)- Leopold Schwarz has though dint of hard work, tactical skill and survival risen to become one of the most senior military officers of Avernus. Avernite Centenarian (+5C, +1P, -1D when dealing with non-Avernites) – Having survived a century of life on Avernus General Schwarz has proven himself to be both expert warrior and bearer of a strong will. Grandmaster Swordsman (+3M, +1D, +1I, +8C, +80 to melee combat rolls)- In his time on Avernus General Schwarz has been forced to rely heavily on skill to survive the dangers of Avernus, given his extreme age and physical frailty. Doing this has further refined the swordsmanship he developed over his centuries of combat experience until he is undoubtedly the most skilled swordsman on Avernus, and quite possible the Nine Worlds. Master of War (+5M, +2A,+2C, +25 to rolls by troops under his overall command)- General Schwarz was one of the best generals that the Imperium had and can even now lead any military force, from a company to an entire army group, with the skill of a master. Old Soldiers Never Die (+4M, +3I, +1A, +1P, +1L, +3C, far less likely to die from anything, +10 to morale for all forces under him)- General Schwarz was one of the oldest still serving officers in the Imperial Guard before coming to Avernus and has seen more combat then almost any other human alive. In over four hundred years not one of his opponents managed to kill him despite thousands of attempts ranging from treachery and assassins to trying to kill him in combat. This experience is the one of the main reasons that he has kept his position despite his incredible age. Nothing New Under the Sun (+3M, +3I, +1D, +3L +2C, more likely to see though deceptions, less likely to be ambushed or tricked)- After four hundred years of warfare, Lieutenant-General Schwarz has fought every foe the Imperium has many times and has command men in almost every conceivable situation. This massive wealth of experience means that he has seen almost every dirty trick and stratagem there is and knows how to counter it. Military Politician ( +3I, +3A, +3D, +3C) - General Schwarz spent several hundred years as a General in the Imperial Guard. In this time he had to deal with many rivals and opponents within the Imperial Guard and the many different ways in which they could hinder him. To deal with this he developed his skills a duellist and administrator as well as learned some of the covert and diplomatic skills of office policies. Wisdom of Age (+2A,+4L, +2P, +2D)- O''ver his centuries of life General Schwarz has developed a lot of wisdom and experience.'' Expert Organiser (+2M, +3A)- General Schwarz is highly skilled at organising men and supplies, whether on the battlefield or off it. Armour Exper''t''' (+1M, +1L, additional +2M when commanding mechanised forces)- In his time on Avernus General Schwarz has honed his skills at commanding armour to a high level. He now has an almost instinctual understanding of the capabilities and limits of the tanks under his command, the result of spending several hundred yeas commanding armour forces. '''''Survivor of the Pink Skies (+2P, +1C, +5 to all rolls against daemons )- Having proved himself against the most dangerous foes in the galaxy during the First Daemonic Incursion General Schwarz has had his faith and combat skills tested. More Machine then Man (+4C, -2D, less likely to die)- After nearly dying in Warpfire during the First Daemonic Incursion General Schwarz was forced to replace over half of his body with bionics, including all of the skin. While he chose mostly human bionics he still looks a bit wrong. One the other hand this has notably increased his strength end toughness, getting him ever closer to the top tier combatants on Avernus. Defender (+1M when defending, +5 to morale of force under his command when defending)- General Schwarz has a been honing his skills in defensive warfare since becoming commander of the Avernite Military. Leopold Schwarz was born the third son of a farming family on the Terivarn and therefore had to make his own way in life, the family farm not being big enough for him and his elder brothers. He applied to the Terivarnii Military Academy and scored just enough on the entrance exam to gain a scholarship. He continued to just scrape by in his military education until he was commissioned as a junior Lieutenant in the 5,693 Terivarnii Armour Regiment, one of the youngest and least respected of the regiment of the Terivarnii. His rise within the regiment was meteoric as a combination of his drive and skill, both as a commander and as a soldier, and the death of the regiments senior officers to Dark Elder assassins led to him becoming the colonel of the regiment at the tender age of thirty. Despite his youth Colonel Schwarz led his regiment to many victories, slowly rising though the ranks until he reached the rank of General at the age of one hundred, after which he started to receive Juve-Nat treatments for the first time. General Schwarz was considered to be one of the best, if not he best, armour commander in the Segmentum for the three hundred years he served in that position. Finally at the age of four hundred his age started impacting on his duties to much and he retired to a position in Terivarn's PDF. He had trouble fitting in with the entirely noble senior members of the Terivarnii PDF and leaped on the opportunity to command the Terivarnii Regiments being sent to aid in the colonisation of Avernus, even though he had to be demoted several steps. This decision was aided by the fact that General Frederick Rutbart was a friend and protege of his. He was disappointed by the administrative mix up but despite that continued to command the PDF of Elysium well for the next fifteen years until he was no longer capable of command due to age. After the discovery of the Hyper-advanced Juvenat seven years later the ancient Retired General Leopold Schwarz was one of the first to receive it. After a decade on the Hyper-advanced Juvenat it was decided that he was ready to return to duty and he re-took his place at the helm of the Elysium PDF. Lieutenant-General Schwarz currently has trouble with his memory, often getting the names of both people and places mixed up and not knowing where he is, or how old he is. Despite this he is still remarkably skilled with a sword and is capable of fulfilling a large portion of his duties with ease, with centuries of repetition having driven them into his mind to a level that even age can't move them. On the battlefield he seems to come alive, moving with a vigor he never displays off the battlefield and commanding his forces with the flair of a master. After the death of General Drago during the first Daemonic Incursion Leopold Schwarz was selected to replace him as the general of Avernus. After the retirement of Lord-Marshal Sigard from the position of General of the Imperial Trust Guard General Schwarz was selected to replace him Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Avernite Characters Category:Departmento Munitorum